Catwoman
Selina Kyle (セリーナ・カイル, Serīna Kairu), is a charity fundraiser by day and also known as Catwoman (キャットウーマン, Kyattoūman), is the name assumed by cat-burglar by night. Catwoman is a morally ambiguous master thief whose goals range from pure self-interest to large-scale charities depending on her mood. This led her to cross paths with Batman. A long time ago, She prefers to grow up on the mean and violent streets of Gotham City instead of her broken home, used her stealth, martial arts skills, and sex appeal to steal numerous treasures and objects of value. While on the opposite side of the law, Batman still sees the good in Selina due to her principled code of ethics with the pair becoming close allies at times. Both of them are strong allies. Never shying from a challenge, her stealth and agility as a world-class criminal, and her mastery of the martial arts, make her a formidable opponent but, although she began her career as an amoral burglar, she has since somewhat reformed and begun protecting the less fortunate in Gotham City's East End district. "You stick with the brooding, I'll handle the wise cracks." :—Catwoman to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Grey DeLisle (English), Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography An orphan who learns to survive on Gotham City's streets, Selina Kyle took to thievery to survive... but determined to do it in her own style, she learned martial arts and trained extensively to perfect her own skills at cat burglary. Her criminal activities are often tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional heroine. She regularly eludes capture by the Dark Knight, and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with Batman that frequently turns flirtations and occasionally romantic Appearance As Selina Kyle As Catwoman Catwoman wears a black, skintight catsuit with a cat-like helmet that is accompanied with a pair of spy goggles above her eyes with red lenses which are always covering her eyes. When covering her eyes, these goggles provide Catwoman with the Thief Vision ability. Her hair is somewhat longer and it is a mixture of black and a lighter shade of brown. She gains scars run on her left cheek and right eyebrow following the explosion of her home in Arkham City. There is also a choker with a cat pendant attached to the helmet. Catwoman's suit includes a zipper that shows her cleavage and sports a much smaller collar on the top back. She also wears black gloves with cat claws and black high-heeled boots. She seems to have a different cat pin on her cat suit. Her whip is wrapped around her waist, in the kind of way of a cat's tail. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5 ft. 7 in. *Weight: 125 lb. Attributes *Trained gymnast and athlete. *Expert hand-to-hand comabatant. *Highly skilled with her specialized whip , a cat-o'-nine-tails. *Capable of astonishing stealth. *Obsessed with (and adept at) stealing famous and well-protected items. *Drawn to cat motifs. Gallery File:Selina_kyle_reformed_earth_27_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Selina Kyle. Background Personality Catwoman is a woman who is defined by pride and temptation. Being a high-profile burglar, she is skilled in espionage, so she is able to keep herself from being known. She also has a high interest for jewelry. In most of the events, Catwoman is displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority over men (on some notes). She isn't afraid to make suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Batman on numerous occasions. She also seems to be aware of her appearance and sometimes makes use of it. Unlike most of the villains of, specifically inmates of the asylum, Catwoman isn't considered to be a psychopath. She seems to hold little regard in wanting to kill, let alone wanting to care for another life, but this doesn't mean she is without morality. Under certain situations, Catwoman can, yet sometimes reluctantly, aides Batman in his endeavors, a good example being when he was downed by an attack from the TYGER Guards and Catwoman dropped the stolen loot after she learned that if she left Batman and something would happen to him, she would never forgive herself. During her interview with Prof. Hugo Strange, she had planned on leaving the interview until Strange said that one of the TYGER Guards was holding her friend, Holly, at gunpoint, forcing Catwoman to comply for the sake of her friend's life. The only time where she held immorality was during the Arkham Origins Incident, but this was only because she was hired by an unnamed agency. She is also very stubborn. During the Arkham City Incident, Joker almost shot Catwoman in the head with a remote controlled sniper rifle until Batman spotted the targeting laser and moved her away, afterwards he tried to convince her to leave the city for it wasn't safe. In response, she said, "Nine lives, remember?" Before grabbing her whip and leaving the courthouse. This also makes her very daring to take risks, showing signs of fearlessness. Catwoman also stands between the boundaries of an occasional hero and rare villain. Given her appellation as an anti-hero, Catwoman only plays the role of a hero whenever necessary and doesn't show much of a villainous ego. Relationships Friends/Allies * Catgirl Family Neutral * Bat Family ** Batman Rivals Enemies * Ragdoll * Penguin Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities * Gymnastics: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic to Advanced): * Thievery: * Acrobat: * Stealth: Strength level Weakness Equipment * Catsuit: * Orange X-Ray Goggles: A pair of orange goggles that resemble the eyes of a cat. Weapons * Whip: Catwoman's suit carries her belt-like multi-purpose whip (that resembles a tail) that she can confuse, disarm, and trip enemies with. She can also climb vantage points with the whip as well. * Claws: Selina Kyle uses gloves with built-in claws. * Bolas: * Caltrops: Catwoman uses a custom handheld ball known as a caltrop. When the caltrop hits the floor, it breaks apart into many jack like spikes. If a henchman steps in the trap, they will fall to the floor in pain. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Catwoman Wikipedia *Catwoman DC Database Notes & Trivia * Catwoman first appeared in Batman #1 (1940). * Krypto, the super-powered canine companion to Superman, has taken a liking to Catwoman, much to her immense displeasure. * The motto Selina lives by "Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never.", was taught to her by her mentor in the traveling carnival before his death. * Selina has a habit of sheltering stray cats, seeing in them kindred spirits from her own time on the streets. * Catwoman has a unique Martial Arts style in legends and can somewhat confuse who uses the normal Martial Art fighting style. * Catwoman is a big fan of jazz music. Amongst her music collection is John Coltrane and Don Cherry. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters